New Beginnings
by Black Aeon
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Sequel to "Better Life"...After everything that's happened, will everything get better or worse? Han x OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or TOKYO DRIFT. I ONLY OWN MY CHRACTERS. I do NOT own anything else famous like cars, clothes, locations, etc. I'm just a poor soon-to-be high school senior with a wide imagination.**

**YAY! Sequel time! I hope you don't mind that I did the sequel! **

**IMPORTANT: Anyway, for a while, I'm gonna call Faith by her middle name, Kai...only for a few chapters though.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kai...wake up."

Kai softly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, hearing the popping of her back and arms. She cracked her neck slowly before her knuckles; very bad habit that hasn't changed at all.

She slowly looked around before looking out the window to see them driving up a driveway to a house.

They were finally here.

A black and white, half-glass/half-cement, 2 story mansion-like house where there was a high black gate at the entrance before you enter the long, circular driveway. A small fountain in the middle of the the front lawn, where it was currently turned off.

"Mm...home sweet home." Kai whispered as she stretched out her whole body in her seat once more.

Kai got out of Suki's pink Honda S2000, which she noticed, needed a new body kit.

"Hey, Suki...I think we should do something about your car. What do you think?" Kai asked, pulling out her keys and pushing it into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe we could like...come up with the design later on during dinner?" Suki said, following Kai down the glass hallway.

They walked down the hallway and into a large red living room, with bright white furniture. On a white large couch, were 2 people, watching a basketball game on a large, 50" HD plasma tv. Across the table sitting on another white couch were another 2 people.

"Hey guys, whatchu watching?" Kai asked, kissing all of the guys on the cheek.

"The Lakers game." One of them replied.

"We all know that the Lakers are gonna win." Suki commented.

Kai laughed and shook her head, taking a seat next to one of the guys.

"Hey, Brian...me and Suki are thinking of doing a new design for her Honda, think we can get some parts as soon as we get the design?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, that's cool. Just tell me when you need it, and I'll call Takashi, see if he can send me the parts you need." Brian agreed, nodding his head.

Kai turned and smiled at Suki, slapping hands with her, ready to get started on the project. They turned and decided to watch the game, seeing as it was still early before they cooked dinner.

After 4 hours of watching the game and other tv shows, Kai and Suki got up, heading for the kitchen, ready to make the dinner. In the kitchen, they talked to each other, thinking of what was good to eat for dinner. Agreeing on a barbeque, Kai went to the freezer, grabbing steaks and chicken, while Suki got the plates and drinks ready. Kai turned and handed Suki the chicken, while she decided to grill the steaks. Suki cut the plastic off of the chicken, placing it on a plate while she poured oil onto the skillet.

While cooking, Kai got to thinking about everything that's happened to her in 2 years. After leaving the house, Faith decided to move in with Suki and everyone in this house, which was conveniently a few blocks away from the underground races and her uncle's house.

She was about to turn 20 in 2 days, and she couldn't wait. She was super excited to be celebrating her birthday with her friends and family, even if it wasn't her WHOLE family.

Kai frowned and slightly shook her head, not wanting to rehash the past and its painful memories that it brought her.

Kai deeply sighed bfore she went and helped Suki finish making dinner for the guys.

-----

"Ok...so...I was thinking that maybe we can change the color, and design a new...design..."

Kai made a face at what she had just said and shook her head while everyone else just laughed.

"I know what you mean...how about...purple?" Suki suggested.

"Hm...what about...fuschia?" Kai suggested, with a confused shrug.

"That sounds...like a good color." Suki agreed, nodding her head.

"Ok...so fus...fucs...pu-fusch...how the hell do you spell this shit?" Brian asked, scratching the back of his head.

Everyone just laughed, while Kai slowly shook her head good naturedly at her "brother".

"F-u-s-c-h-i-a...fuschia." Kai spelled out, a small smile on her lips.

"Right...I knew that..." Brian trailed off.

"Moving on...is there anything else that you need for the Honda?" Tej asked.

"Mm...I'm probably gonna need a new engine." Suki suggested.

"Alright...I think I can handle that." Tej assured, watching Brian write down the parts on the notepad.

Kai nodded her head, grinning back at a smiling Suki.

"This is DEFINITELY gonna be fun."  
_______________

"Mm...Han..."

Han sighed, pushing the naked model off of him, rolling out of her bed. He ignored the model's indignant cries as he started to put his clothes on, slowly heading for the door. Walking out of the apartment, Han walked down the empty and quiet hallway and headed straight for the elevator that would lead him to the parking lot.

Once he arrived at the parking lot, Han pulled out his keys and walked over to his newly fixed and redesigned Mazda RX7.

With the help of Sean and everyone else at the garage, Han was able to remodel the RX7 and fix it up, still keeping the design, only changing the orange color to silver. He never thought that he would be able to fix up the RX7 after everything that's happened, but after...a lot of...complicated things going on in his life, he couldn't help but try to find a way to fix up his car-which ended up with good results

Sticking the key into the ignition, Han started the car, giving a small grin when he heard the loud, powerful rumble of his engine coming to life. Revving the engine once more, Han backed out of the parking lot and headed back onto the streets, heading back home.

Han made a left at a corner before pulling out his iPhone from his back pocket when it started ringing. Placing one hand on the steering wheel, and holding the phone with his other hand, he put the phone on speaker, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Han. Where ya at?" A Southern accent voice asked on the other line.

"Oh. Hey, Sean. I'm just drivin', about to head back over to the garage." Han answered, switching lanes.

"Ask him where he came from." A muffled voice, that sounded like Twinkie, asked on the other line.

"Uh...so, Han...where'd you come from?" Sean asked nervously.

Han deeply sighed, shaking his head as he stopped at a red light.

"Is there any importance to this question?" Han asked. eyebrow quirked-even if no one saw this action.

"Uh...no. Jus'-jus' curious...that's it." Sean replied.

"Look...I'll talk to you later. I'm almost at the garage."

With that, Han hung up, not waiting, nor caring, for Sean's reply.

Seeing the garage up close, Han slightly gained speed, making a left before entering the garage. After parking his car, he got out, meeting the slightly nervous and angry looks of his friends.

"Hey, Han! What-what's up?" Twinkin asked, nervously laughing.

"I'm good...blew off some steam." Han replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Neela asked angrily, worry laced in her voice.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Han said, walking over to the mini-fridge, grabbing a Sapporo Beer can.

Neela rolled her eyes angrily and just shook her head.

"This! You've been leaving every night with some random model and fuckin' them at their apartments or condo's, and then you either come home to sleep or get drunk! From what I've seen...you're probably choosing to get drunk tonight...or right now!" Neela scolded.

"Can't I have a little fun, Neela?" Han asked, sipping the beer.

"Yeah, but not like this! Look...I know you're mad about everything that happened between you and Fa-"

Slamming his beer on the table, Han growled out, "How I live my life has NOTHING...to do with HER!"

Neela slightly backed away, but held her ground as she frowned and said, "Really? Because you started all this random shit after you found out she lied to you."

Han glared and walked past his friends, heading up to his bedroom.

"Han, wait...HAN!" Sean yelled out.

Han ignored his friends cries and slammed the door shut, taking off his shirt and shoes before laying down on his bed, hands behind his head as he angrily stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes or staring off into white space, Han felt his anger dissipate and get replaced by feelings of confusion, loneliness, and betrayal.

After meeting HER, Han's life changed for both the good and worst. For some reason, she was all he could think about, and he didn't know why. He barely knew her, and there obviously was no sexual attraction what-so-ever...yet...there was something about her that just...DREW him in.

She was different from the other girls, and that was a positive thing that he liked about her. She seemed like a good driver, apart from drifting...but...he didn't know. All he knew was that there was just something about her that he seemed to like, and after he found out that she lied to him, he never felt so angry in his life.

He had no idea why she affected him or why her lies meant so much to him. It must've been because he trusted her a little bit and told her a few things about himself, but, that shouldn't even matter to him, right?

Han frowned and shook his head, trying to clear his head and thoughts of the enigmatic girl.

Turning over, Han turned off the lights and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Before he fell asleep, only one thought managed to invade his head:

_Why did he care so much about her_?

* * *

**Comments/Ideas/Concerns/Feedback?**

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or TOKYO DRIFT. I ONLY OWN MY CHRACTERS. I do NOT own anything else famous like cars, clothes, locations, etc. I'm just a poor high school senior with a wide imagination.**

**YAY! Sequel time! I hope you don't mind that I did the sequel! **

**Sorry for the late update and long wait...I've been VERY busy with school and homework.**

**I am VERY sorry!! Hope you guys still wanna read my story!! Thank you!  
**

**IMPORTANT: Anyway, for a while, I'm gonna call Faith by her middle name, Kai...only for a few chapters though.**

_FLASHBACK_

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Stupid little bitch...get back here!"_

_Running down the hallway, a small, 5 year old girl tried to run as fast her small legs could take her. The little girl screamed loudly when she felt a strong pair of arms grab her and pull her tightly against a strong, hard chest._

_The girl squirmed and struggled around, trying to break free of the tight grip - ignoring the strong smell of the alcohol._

_"Ha-ha...think you can get away from me, bitch? I don't think so!"_

_"Please...onegai..." The small girl begged._

_"Mm...begging...just how I like it."_

_The small girl screamed and yelled before she blacked out, wishing and hoping that someone would come and save her._

_"Kairi..."_

---

"Kairi? Kairi...Kairi!"

Loudly gasping, Kai sat up, looking around her room. She looked up to see Brian and Rome staring at her with concern and worry.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Rome asked.

Kai slowly looked around before looking at her brothers, asking, "What...what happened?"

"That's what WE would like to know...you were screaming in your sleep...are you ok?" Brian asked, kneeling in front of Kai.

Kai slowly nodded before pausing, realizing she wasn't, immediately shaking her head in both fear and sadness.

She was immediately engulfed into two warm pairs of arms, Rome and Brian, who were trying their best to console their little "sister". Kai immediately hugged them back, letting the tears fall down her cheeks as she cried. She soon started to slowly relax when Brian slowly rubbed his hand over her back in small, reassuring and comforting circles. She pulled away from Brian, wiping her eyes as she softly sniffed, giving her "brothers" a small smile.

"You ok now, Baby Girl?" Rome asked.

"Yeah...what time is it?" Kai asked, softly yawning as she stretched.

"Um...8 in the morning, why?" Brian asked, standing up.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise as she checked her clock before jumping out of bed, shoving her brothers out of the way as she ran to her bathroom.

Brian and Rome were shocked before running to the bathroom, banging on the door.

"Baby Girl! What's wrong?" Rome asked.

"I'm LATE!!! OMG...I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!" Kai yelled.

Brian and Rome stayed quiet as they heard noises in the bathroom, looking at each other before shaking their heads and leaving the room, shutting the door.

Kai rushed quickly as she shedded her clothes and climbed into the shower with her toothbrush in hand. Turning on the water, Kai started to quickly, but thoroughly, clean herself off, brushing her teeth in the process.

Once she finished, she grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off, immediately changing into her black strapless bra and black boyshorts. She quickly, but neatly, combed her black mid-back length hair that had full length midnight blue and midnight purple highlights and streaks, with chin length bangs the half covered-half framed the right side of her face.

She ran out of her bathroom and headed for the closet, opening it and grabbing the first thing that came in contact with her hands. She immediately put on a black, short sleeve fitted shirt; navy blue, low-rise fitted skinny jeans that stop below the ankles; 3 row silver studded belt; and pitch black Converse hightops over the skinny jeans, the laces tied and shoved on the inside of the shoes.

Jumping up out of the bed, Kai ran to her dresser and put on her two religious saints bracelets and put it on her right wrist; her father's dogtags; and black, rectangular prescription glasses. She also grabbed her iPhone and Beats by Dre headphones, car keys, and her black messenger bag before opening her bedroom door, running down the stairs to the kitchen where she grabbed a Chicken Kare-age obento box with chopsticks and a Calpico bottle.

Kissing everyone a goodbye, Kai ran out of the house and headed straight for one of her babies, a sleek black, Mitsubishi Evo with an all black interior.

Opening the right side of her car, Kai climbed in and placed her bag next to her. She revved the engine loudly, grinning as she heard the loud purr of her engine roar to life. Slamming her foot on the gas, Kai raced out of the driveway and out of the gates, onto the streets.

Brian and Rome and Suki stood outside the door, watching as their favorite little sister raced to get to school, amazed and surprised at what had just happened.

"I SWEAR she loves waking up late to do that." Brian said.

"Do what?" Suki asked, slightly confused.

"Waking up late so she can race to school." Rome grinned.

"Ah...true...true..." Suki acknowledged, nodding her head.

"Typical, Baby Girl...very typical." Brian said as they entered the house.

"What can you do about it? Oil and grease and NOS is in her bloods and veins." Suki said as she sat down on the couch, grabbing a grape from a bowl.

"We can always lock her up and take away her cars." Brian suggested.

"She'll hurt you for that...you know that right?" Rome smirked.

"You can't say I didn't try." Brian grinned.

Everyone laughed and started to work on Suki and Kai's concept for Suki's Honda.

-----------

Han softly groaned as he stumbled down the stairs, hand gripping his forehead as he headed for the kitchen. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, Han grabs a waterbottle from the fridge, opening it as he started to drink half of the bottle.

"Mornin' sunshine...have a nice night?" A southern accent drawled.

"Bite me, Sean." Han groaned as he sat on a stool and rested her forehead on the cool marble tabletop.

"Ya see...I would...but...I got a girlfriend and I really ain't into that Brokeback Mountain shit." Sean grinned.

Han just raised his right hand and flipped Sean off, which only caused Sean to laugh loudly, the noise increasing Han's headache.

"Well, well, well...look who's learning his lesson...AGAIN..." An Australian accent cut through the laughter.

"For the love of _kami_...please don't start this morning, Neela...I'm _serious_." Han muttered.

"Well, if you had LISTENED to me and didn't get drunk, then MAYBE we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" Neela asked, placing both of her hands on her hips.

Han groaned loudly and cursed in both Korean and Japanese, slowly looking up to look at Neela with a half-hearted glare. Neela just smirked and shrugged her shoulders, adjusting her black, pleated skirt.

"Aren't you two late for school?" Han frowned, eyeing Sean and Neela angrily.

"We're waiting for Twinkie...ya know how he is with his hair." Sean shrugged.

Han groaned once more before yelling out, "TWINKIE!"

Han winced, immediately regretting yelling out loudly.

Neela and Sean laughed, smiling when Twinkie came running down the stairs, quickly tying his do-rag on his head.

"Hey, let's go?" Twinkie asked, adjusting his backpack strap.

"We were just about ask you that." Neela smiled.

"Hey, Han...you ok? You look like _SHIT_!" Twinkie commented.

Han raised his arm and pointed at the door, a glare on his features.

"OUT! NOW!" Han growled.

"Shit...later!" Twinkie yelled, running out of the condo with Sean and a laughing Neela following.

"Damn, kids..." Han muttered angrily under his breath.

He jumped and cursed loudly in Japanese when he heard the loud roar of Sean's engine come to life. Growling, Han got up and left the kitchen, heading straight for his bedroom.

"I need a damn shower..."

* * *

"Kai!!"

Turning, Kai sees one of her friends running up to her, a young Japanese woman with black, shoulder length hair with red highlights and hazel brown eyes.

"Mizu...hey." Kai greeted, a small smile on her lips.

"What took you so long? I thought you weren't gonna show." Mizu asked.

Kai slammed her locker shut, books in hand as she and Mizu started to walk down the hallways of their school, Tokyo University.

"I woke up pretty late...I had to rush to get here." Kai replied.

"Ah...explains why you're wearing your glasses today." Mizu noted.

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Kai asked self-consciously, pushing up her glasses with her middle finger.

"Nothing's wrong...it's just that I RARELY see you with them on." Mizu replied.

"Oh...ok." Kai said.

Mizu just laughed and shook her head, following Kai into a large classroom. They walked over to the third row near the front, grabbing their seats as placed their books on the floor next to them.

"I was a little worried...I thought you were gonna be late on the first day of our second year." Mizu joked.

"Hey! I was getting used to Tokyo...how the hell was I supposed to know that I was gonna be late for orientation? How the hell was I supposed to know that it was even THAT important?!" Kai argued.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe...because...it was the orientation for FIRST YEARS and people who were NEW to the COUNTRY?" Mizu teased.

"Shut it..." Kai muttered, taking out her black ASUS laptop.

Mizu just laughed loudly, taking out her small black ACER laptop. She smiled when she saw three people run into the classroom, sitting in the row in front of them.

"Look who's here..." Mizu whispered into Kai's ears.

Looking up, Kai gave a small wry smile when she saw that it was Sean, Neela and Twinkie.

It's been a while since she's last talked to them. She didn't know if they were avoiding her or mad at her, all she knew was that she actually missed having them around. They were the first group of friends she made upon arriving the drift scene.

Deeply sighing, Kai shakes her head at looks up when she sees the professor enter the room, quickly changing her thoughts.

"Ok class, today we will be talking about the importance of Physics in everyday life. One of those everyday life things being auto mechanics...so...I suggest you pay attention and take notes." The Professor announced, grinning widely when half of the student body groaned.

Kai, Mizu, Sean, Twinkie, and Neela were on of the people who grinned and laughed, enjoying the topic of the day.

* * *

"Well...that was fun!"

Mizu just laughed and followed Kai to an empty table, placing their stuff on the vacant chairs. Kai placed her lunch on top of the table, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it, pulling apart her chopsticks as soon as she sat down. She lifted the lid off of the obento, placing it on the side. She grabs some rice and chicken with her chopsticks and places it in her mouth, smiling when the delicious flavor invaded her mouth.

"Hey...can we sit here?"

Looking up, with the chopsticks still in her mouth, she was shocked to see that it was Neela who asked the question. Looking at Mizu who smiled and nodded her head, Kai turned to look at Neela and nodded a yes.

Neela, Sean, and Twinkie smiled and sat down, placing their lunch trays on the table.

"Um...how are you?" Kai asked, swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth.

"We're good...you?" Neela asked sincerely.

"Um...good...I guess...Look...I'm REALLY S-" Kai started.

"It's ok...we're not mad at you." Neela cut off, smiling at Kai.

Surprised, Kai felt some weight leave her shoulders before she hugged Neela tightly, muttering a 'thank you'.

"Hey! What about us?!" Sean pouted.

Laughing, Kai got up and hugged Sean and Twinkie, feeling relieved and happy that her friends weren't mad at her. She turned when Mizu coughed out loud, getting her attention. Softly chuckling, Kai sat down on her chair, facing her friends.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Sumire, Mizumi, or Mizu for short. Mizu, that's Neela, Sean, and Twinkie." Kai introduced.

"Hi!" The three waved.

"Oh! Hi! It's nice to meet you." Mizu smiled.

They all started talking for a while, getting to know each other more and find out what's been going on. While they were talking, Neela noticed that Kai looked slightly sad, and immediately knew why. She nudged Sean and pointed at Kai with her head, which Sean immediately caught on.

"Y'know...he's not THAT mad at you...he's just sulking and pouting like a 5 year old." Sean assured.

Kai looked up and smiled, softly laughing at Sean's attempt to make her feel better.

"Thanks...that's nice to know." Kai said.

"You know...we're all going to the races tonight...you should go...it would be nice to see you there..." Neela suggested.

"As long as it doesn't involve me drifting...sure, why not?" Kai smiled.

"Awesome!!" Neela smiled.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Everyone got up, grabbing their stuff and walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Well, we'll see you tonight, ok?" Neela said.

Kai nodded and gave a small smile, hugging her friends. She waved goodbye and watched as they left her alone in the hallway. Softly sighing, Kai walked over to her locker, placing the rest of her books inside and slamming it shut. She tightened her grip on the strap of her back before she decided to ditch class, walking down the hallway to the entrance/exit of the school.

Walking over to her car, Kai climbed in and started the car, hands stilling on the key as she went deep into thought. It's been two years since the incident and that's a very long time period for her. Worse, she knew that HE was going to be there...but that wasn't the reason for why she was going to the races...right?

Kai shook her head of these thoughts and revved the engine, slamming her foot on the gas before peeling out of the parking lot and out onto the freeway, trying to calm down and think of something else.

'_This oughta be good._' Kai thought wryly.

* * *

**Comments/Ideas/Concerns/Feedback?**

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or TOKYO DRIFT. I ONLY OWN MY CHRACTERS. I do NOT own anything else famous like cars, clothes, locations, etc. I'm just a poor high school senior with a wide imagination.**

**YAY! Sequel time! I hope you don't mind that I did the sequel! **

**Sorry for the late update and long wait...I've been VERY busy with school and homework.**

**I am VERY sorry!! Hope you guys still wanna read my story!! Thank you!  
**

**IMPORTANT: Anyway, for a while, I'm gonna call Faith by her middle name, Kai...only for a few chapters though....maybe...IDK yet...**

_FLASHBACK_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Baby Girl!! Hury up and let's GO!! We're gonna be late for the races!!"

"Hold on!!" Kai yelled from upstairs in her bedroom.

Sighing, Kai quickly combed her hair and did a once-over on her outfit:

A gray/black fitted flannel shirt with the sleeves neatly folded below her elbows and the top two buttons undone, revealing a white tanktop underneath; dark rinse, low rise, fitted skinny jeans that stop below her ankles; black suspenders that fell to her thighs; black Supra Vaider Royal hightops over her skinny jeans; and her black prescription glasses.

Grabbing her iPhone and Beats by Dre headphones along with her keys, Kai ran down the stairs, heading to where everyone was waiting for her.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna stay here and chicken out." Brian said.

Kai pursed her lips and shrugged, saying, "I thought about it."

Brian glared at her, causing her to say, "Just kidding."

Brian deeply sighed and shook his head. They left the house and headed to the garage where they separated into two groups: Kai and Suki with Jimmy in the black Toyota Tundra truck, while Tej, Brian, and Rome rode in their babies.

On the way to the races, Kai felt a light fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, causing her to feel slightly nervous and scared. She didn't know what to do or say or even think once they arrived at the races. Its been a LONG TIME since she's been to the races. The only thing that seemed to calm her down was that Neela was going to be there and that not ALL of them were mad at her.

Pulling out of her reverie, Kai finally noticed that the truck stopped and that they were already at the races, which just increased the fluttering in her stomach, causing her to feel as if she was going to throw up. Kai took a deep, unsteady breath, following Suki and Jimmy out of the truck.

She looked around and noticed that it seemed a bit more different than she last remembered.

'_More sluts, more arrogant racers, more cars..._' Kai thought.

One thing that hasn't changed, she noticed, was ONE person who was leaning against his car, eating a box of Chocolate Pocky.

Kai took a sharp intake of breath, she felt like she couldn't breath. To see HIM here, it shouldn't really surprise her, but it did...and what surprised her even more, even pissed her off...was the slut that was leaning up against him in a VERY provocative way.

"Rachel Ann..." Kai muttered.

Suki turned to the direction that Kai was staring at and was surpised by what she saw, Han and Rachel Ann...TOGETHER.

"Don't worry about it, Baby Girl...he's a slut, she's a slut...they're _MADE_ for each other." Suki said, trying to make Kai feel better.

Kai wryly laughed, feeling SLIGHTLY better, but still crappy. She just shakes her head and follows Suki and Jimmy over to where Brian, Rome, and Tej were. She leans against Brian's Evo, folding her arms across her chest after pushing up her glasses that were sliding down her nose. She slowly looks around the scene, observing anything and everything that seemed to catch her attention. She smiled when she saw Neela and Sean together, leaning against his Mustang, whispering in each others ears, looking as if they were the only people here. She laughed when she saw Twinkie "macking" it up with 3 Japanese models, showing them some jewels and accessories.

Sighing, Kai looks around a bit more and smiles when she sees some people that she hasn't seen in a while.

Pushing herself off the car, Kai starts running over to the direction where her "family" was.

"Yumi! Yoji!" Kai called out, running over to them.

"Oh my god! Kai!!" Yumi cried out, hugging her "little sister" tightly.

Yoji smiles and hugs both of his sisters tightly, feeling extremely happy.

"Oh my GOD!!! I can't believe THIS!!" Yumi exclaimed, hugging Kai tightly.

"Hehe, I know." Kai mumbled.

"Hey...it's been a while." Yuji smirked.

"Heh...yeah...I know." Kai smiled softly.

"You look taller...and skinnier...maybe curvier...your hair is longer too." Yuji noticed.

"Haha, yeah...2 years does that." Kai wryly smiled.

"Yeah...speaking of that...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yumi yelled.

Kai winced, feeling guilty and embarassed by her sister's question.

"Haha...yeah...about that..." Kai trailed off.

"We're listening." Yumi said.

"You mean, YOU'RE listening...I really don't care...I'm just happy that I got to see you after such a long time." Yuji stated.

"Aw..._onii-chan_! Thank you!! Me too!!" Kai said, hugging her brother.

"Hey!! I'm happy too!! I was just REALLY worried about you!! I mean...2 YEARS, Kai!! 2 YEARS!!" Yumi whined.

"I know...I know..." Kai smiled sadly.

"Hey!"

Turning around, Kai smiled when she saw Neela and Sean run over to her. Kissing Neela and Sean on the cheek, Kai greets them happily, feeling relieved that she has friends still in the races.

"Hey! How are you?" Kai asked.

"We're good...we were wondering whether or not you were gonna show." Neela smiled.

"Oh...yeah...I was contemplating whether or not I should go." Kai said, giving a guilty smile.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure everything's gonna be ok...so...wanna go check out the cars?" Sean smiled.

Kai couldn't help but grin and nodded her head in agreement. Waving a later to Neela, Yumi, and Yoji, Kai followed Sean to check out the other cars that caught their eyes. Kai stopped and grinned when she saw a "sleek and sexy", 09 Toyota Corolla that was a deep dark purple in the front, and then faded to a midnight blue in the back. She looked at Sean and smiled and they walked over to the car.

The interior was black leather with a dark wood design on the steering wheel, center console, and as a border for the touch screen navigation system.

Giving a low whistle, Kai said, "Nice...this is pretty hot."

"Haha, well thank you...you're not bad yourself."

Turning around, Kai blushed and gave a small smile when she saw a tall man with piercing light brown eyes; light tan; and black shoulder length hair, pulled back into a ponytail, smiled flirtatiously and warmly at her.

"Hi...I'm Keiichi, Keiichi Matsumoto. I don't think I've seen you here before, and I've been here for two years. You new?" Keiichi asked.

"Haha...um...actually...I've lived here for two years also...I was born here but I moved to Miami. Name's Kai by the way." Kai introduced.

"Ah...I see...well then, Kai...it's very nice to meet you." Keiichi smiled, gently grabbing Kai's hand and kissing it.

Kai blushed as she took her hand back, while Sean just stayed silent and quirked an eyebrow at Keiichi.

The three started to talk and get to know each other, talking about each other and their cars. Kai was surpised at how she felt so calm and easy-going with Keiichi. She was also surprised at how she's always blushing and giggling like a school girl whenever he did or said something nice regarding her.

'_Oh man...am I..._FLIRTING_...like...for real..._?' Kai thought to herself.

"So...do you drift?" Keiichi asked Kai.

"Huh? Me?" Kai asked, surprised by the question.

"Yeah, do you drift?" Keiichi asked again.

"Um...define..._drift_...?" Kai asked.

"Haha, I'll take that as a...maybe?" Keiichi noted.

"Um...try...no." Kai blushed in embarassment.

"You were good for your first time." Sean interjected.

"Huh?" Kai asked, confused.

"The first time you raced, you were pretty good. If you just practised, you could probably beat me...and...I'm _the_ best at drifting...although...there IS one person who's better than me." Sean smiled.

"Yeah? But you're the DK, who could be better than you?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"Why...my mentor of course." Sean smiled mischievously.

"Where is this conversation leading to, Sean?" Kai asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Why...Han of course. If he could teach a _gaijin_ like me how to drift, I'm sure he could teach you." Sean stated, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You son of a bitch..." Kai whispered incredulously.

Sean just laughed loudly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Haha, what? You know I'm right, besides-...oh! Hey, Han."

Spinning around quickly to see if Sean was telling the truth, Kai ended up falling, but was immediately caught by a strong pair of arms. Looking up, Kai took a sharp intake of breath when she found herself a few millimeters away from Han's face-which happened to be the _LAST_ thing on her mind.

"Han..." Kai softly breathed out.

Han tried to ignore the weird attraction he felt when he heard Kai say his name the way she said it. He gently pushed her away from him, trying to regain his composure.

"Hi...it's been a long time." Han started.

"Um...yeah...it has..." Kai mumbled, looking away from Han's deep, piercing black eyes.

Noticing the tension between Kai and Han, Keiichi quickly spoke up.

"You know..._I_ could teach you how to drift if you'd like?" Keiichi suggested.

Turning, Sean, Han, and Kai looked at Keiichi in surprise and shock.

"Really? Um...wow...thanks." Kai smiled.

Keiichi smiled and handed her his number before walking away from the group. Looking down at the paper in her hands, Kai couldn't help but smile. She didn't know why, but she really liked Keiichi, he seemed like a good and nice person...someone she could talk to and not get judged at. Kai was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a light cough. She immediately folded the paper and placed it in her back pocket, looking up at Sean and Han.

"So...you drifting tonight?" Sean asked.

"No...not tonight...maybe some other time." Han said, eating Pocky.

"I didn't know you drifted." Kai said.

"Well then...now you do." Han said, walking away.

Kai softly let out a puff of air, feeling like she failed at starting a conversation with Han.

"There's always a next time?" Sean suggested.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Comments/Ideas/Concerns/Feedback?**

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_gaijin-non-japanese/outsider  
Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or TOKYO DRIFT. I ONLY OWN MY CHRACTERS. I do NOT own anything else famous like cars, clothes, locations, etc. I'm just a poor high school senior with a wide imagination.**

**YAY! Sequel time! I hope you don't mind that I did the sequel! **

**Sorry for the late update and long wait...I've been VERY busy with school and homework.**

**I am VERY sorry! Hope you guys still wanna read my story! Thank you!  
**

**IMPORTANT: Anyway, for a while, I'm gonna call Faith by her middle name, Kai...only for a few chapters though...maybe...IDK yet...**

_FLASHBACK_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Wait...let me get this straight...you're gonna be tutored...by someone you don't even KNOW?"

"You make it seem like it's a _bad_ thing."

Takashi stared at Kai incredulously, mouth slightly agape in shock. He looked at Brian and Rome who only shrugged their shoulders, used to Kai's nonchalant attitude. Takashi shook his head and let out a long, heavy defeated sigh. He looked at his cousin, who was currently busy shoving a large Meat Lover's pizza into her mouth.

Kai softly moaned when the flavors of different meat invaded and filled her mouth. She LOVED pizza, and the fact that they were eating hot pizza right now, in an underground race, was FANTASTIC for her...she didn't know why, it just did. It could be the fact that she was one of the very few girls who had the body of a model, but the appetite of a pubescent teenage boy. Ridding herself of these thoughts, Kai just concentrated on the pizza in her hand, that will end up in her mouth and then into her stomach. One question DID manage to invade her thoughts.

"WHERE did this pizza come from?" Kai looked up from her pizza, eyebrow quirked at Jimmy.

"Oh...well...I was doing a food run, and I was heading for 7 Eleven, but I saw PizzaHut, and thought, 'Hey! Pizza!', and...well...the rest is history...and in your mouth." Jimmy said.

Kai just stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her Slurpie before taking another bite out of her pizza. She was startled when she saw a hand grab the last slice of pizza out of the box. Looking up, she was surpised to see that it was Han. She watched as he took a bite out of the pizza before looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. Kai watched in surprise, mouth slightly agape in shock.

"What? Never seen a person eat pizza before?" Han asked, taking another bite out of his pizza.

"Tha-that was the last pizza." Kai mumbled.

"You have one in your hand...and it's huge." Han noted.

"That's what she said..." Kai muttered under her breath.

Takashi choked on his beer, while Brian and Rome started laughing loudly, grabbing their sides. Kai just smirked at Han's surprised face and softly laughed, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as she continued to finish her pizza.

Han shook his head and couldn't help but smile, he knew he should be slightly mad at the woman in front of him, but he couldn't help it, she was...she was like an enigma for him...and he really didn't know why. He silently watched as Kai continued to eat her pizza while chatting with Brian, Rome, and Takashi. From his point of view, he could tell that she was extremely happy and completely calm and at ease; it definitely wasn't just because of her friends and the pizza-he could tell that she belonged here, in this racer scene.

2 years has done a lot for her, she looks different, but in a good way. Her hair grew longer and she was wearing prescription glasses. She seemed to have grown taller a bit...and...he couldn't help but notice how she looks curvier and even...dare he say it? She looked pretty...maybe even beautiful, not even a hint of makeup on her to enhance or create beauty-like the other women he met.

Frowning, Han shook his head and tried to rid himself of these thoughts. What was he thinking? Obviously not much if all he was thinking about was HER. Softly sighing, Han shook his head and left the group, heading back to his car.

"You're welcome."

Turning around, Han looked at Kai, a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said, 'You're welcome'." Kai called out, a half smile on her lips.

Han just smirked and lifted his pizza in the air as a thank you before he turned around and left.

"Ok...what just happened?" Takashi asked, looking at Kai.

Kai just shrugged her shoulders and started laughing, feeling happy that she decided to come.

"Freak..." Takashi mumbled under his breath.

Kai just laughed and continued to eat her pizza.

=0=0=0=0=

"Um...that was horrible..."

"_Urusai_..."

"Seriously...I thought you knew how to drive! I was worried for my life!"

"Keep talkin' and you WILL."

"Heh...sorry, Kai...I'm just saying...I mean...that really WAS horrible."

Kai softly sighed and blew the bangs out of her face as she slowly got out of the slightly beat up Nissan Silvia. It's been two weeks since she started practicing and learning how to drift by none other than Keiichi, the guy she met and _flirted_ with at the races. The process was..._interesting..._to say the least.

Kai huffed and conciously twirled her ball bearing snake bites with her teeth, leaning against the door of her car with her arms crossed across her chest. Keiichi softly chuckled and stared at Kai secretly, eyeing the snake bites on her lower lip.

"Did that hurt?" Keiichi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kai asked, looking at Keiichi.

"The piercings, did it hurt to get it." Keiichi asked.

Kai gently pushed the piercings in and out of her lower lip with her tongue before saying, "Um...yeah...but...you could say I'm used to pain."

Keiichi stared at her with an unknown expression before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Another round?"

Kai just glared and playfully punched Keiichi in the shoulder, climbing back into the car.

"Better not bitch this time." Kai smirked, revving the engine.

"Hey! I was NOT bitching!" Keiichi defended.

"Uh-huh..._SURE_." Kai smirked.

Keiichi just glared and buckled his seatbelt, watching as Kai immediately slammed her foot on the gas and raced up the mountain, Keiichi discreetly grabbing onto his seat.

=0=0=0=0=

"Today's lesson will be about..."

Kai just zoned out the teacher, typing away on her laptop, waiting for the 2 hours to go by quickly. She was contemplating sleeping, when she got an IM popped up on her screen from "Bama Boy". Kai couldn't help but smirk, already knowing who it was, and opened the window.

Bama Boy: _**"Hey! You gonna race tonight?" **_

Queen of Miami: **__****"Yah...sure...if I wanna wreck sum cars 2nite...y not? :X"**

Bama Boy:_** "Told ya so."**_

Queen of Miami: _**"WTH r u talkin' bout? o_0"**_

Bama Boy: _**"What do YOU think?"**_

Queen of Miami: _**"No...no...NO!"**_

Bama Boy: _**"Aw...come on! Y not?"**_

Queen of Miami: _**"We're still not on good terms..."**_

Bama Boy: _**"Says YOU...I saw that interaction between you two last week w/the pizza."**_

Queen of Miami: _**"That...that's...that's...nothing..."**_

Bama Boy: _**"That's DENIAL!"**_

Queen of Miami: _**"Oh...shut up!"**_

Bama Boy: **_"Ha! SO?"_**

Queen of Miami: **_"So...what?"_**

Bama Boy: _**"Ya know I'm talkin' bout :D"**_

Queen of Miami: _**"Damn it...fine...I'll think bout it :P"**_

Bama Boy: _**"I'll take that as a yes :B"**_

Queen of Miami: _**"...shut up..."**_

_'What the hell am I _DOING_?'_

* * *

**Comments/Ideas/Concerns/Feedback?**

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_gaijin-non-japanese/outsider  
Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


End file.
